e a água escorre vermelha
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: [TRADUÇÃO] as vozes dentro da sua cabeça nunca se calam e sempre falam com você e elas lhe dizem coisas que você não entende então decide que deve escrevê las porque talvez quando as ler finalmente elas farão sentido.


_**

* * *

**_

**Autora:** Remarked  
**Tradutora:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Beta da tradução:** Lili Psiquê  
**Classificação: **R  
**Avisos**: angst, sangue, morte de personagem, insanidade, abuso implícito a um paciente, auto-mutilação.  
**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter_ e personagens aqui representados não me pertencem, mas sim a autora _J.K.Rowlings _e a _Warner Bros_.

_**Sumário:** as vozes dentro da sua cabeça nunca se calam e sempre falam com você e elas lhe dizem coisas que você não entende então decide que deve escrevê-las porque talvez quando as ler finalmente elas farão sentido._

**N/A.:** O modo como foi escrito _é_ intencional. Na verdade eu conheço o alfabeto. E eu sei onde minha tecla CAPS está, muito obrigada. Assisti ao filme "Contos proibidos do Marquês de Sade", o qual me inspirou a escrever a fic.

**N/T.:** Sim, a narrativa parece estranha, mas foi escrita assim intencionalmente, então poupem os comentários me corrigindo. É uma espécie de diário de um louco, então tentem ler como se fosse um, sem muito nexo.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

_**e a água escorre vermelha**_

**

* * *

**

**a.  
**você não tem certeza se é possível contar todas mas você tenta assim mesmo porque acha que contar as estrelas claras_brilhantes_ é a única coisa que o mantém são.

**g.  
**os curandeiros riem de você e lhe dizem que pra começar você nunca foi são.

**m.  
**às vezes quando você se senta sozinho sempresempresempre_sozinho_ em seu quarto, você olha para o teto, e jura que pode se lembrar de coisas. o que lembra nunca faz sentido pra você porque não são nada mais do que fragmentos_pedaços_ de algo maior, algo importante que faz os doutores e outros pacientes te olharem de um jeito que você prefere pensar que talvez seja medo_raiva_ nos olhos deles.

**s.  
**quando você fecha seus olhos vê olhos verdes.

**y.  
**sexta-feira é como você marca sua semana. é o único dia onde você se situa porque na sexta a moça louca o visita. você não a reconhece mas então novamente você não se lembra de seu próprio nome por isso talvez a conheça. ela divaga sobre coisas sem sentido como bufadores de chifre enrugado e trestálios e blibbering humdingers (1) e essas coisas o entediam porque você não tem certeza do que são, mas a ouve de qualquer maneira porque algumas vezes ela lhe dá um sorriso tímido_dolorido_ e diz _'harry nunca quis que fosse desse jeito'_ e você não sabe_lembra_ quem é harry mas sabe que ela deve estar certa porque quando ela fala você sente outra coisa. além. da. dor.

**b.  
**você assiste os curandeiros durante o dia. seus olhos seguem cada e qualquer um que passe pelo seu caminho e quando os vê segurando seus bastões (varinhas?) você sente seus dedos formigarem de vontade de envolverem um não-tão-familiar pedaço de madeira que você sabe_sente_ que deveria ter possuído alguma vez.

**h.  
**quando as estrelas não aparecem e o céu está limpo você recita o alfabeto porque isso te faz se sentir seguro porque você acha que lembra que os olhos verdes costumavam fazer isso quando ele se deitava na cama_próximoavocê_ quando você tinha pesadelos.

**n.  
**há uma mulher na mesma ala que você que coleciona embalagens de papel de bala. todo dia um homem de cabelos castanhos vem e senta com ela e eles contam suas embalagens juntos. você não sabe por que mas isso te deixa com ciúmes e então você rouba as embalagens dela um dia quando ela sai para sua caminhada e as esconde debaixo do seu colchão e no meio da noite você olha olha e olha para eles e imagina por que ninguém divide suas embalagens com você?

**t.  
**as vozes dentro da sua cabeça. as vozes dentro da sua cabeça nunca se calam e sempre falam com você e elas lhe dizem coisas que não entende então você decide que deve escrevê-las porque talvez quando as ler. talvez quando as ler finalmente farão sentido.

**z.  
**você percebe que não tem nenhum tinteiro.

**c.  
**os pacientes da sua ala não são permitidos a ter objetos pontudos então você usa o que já tem.

**i.  
**eles lavam seus lençóis duas vezes por semana e a água escorre vermelha. então ao invés de usá-los você escreve sua história nas paredes risco por risco por risco por _riscoriscoriscoriscorisco_. e quando eles lavam as paredes a água escorre vermelha.

**o.  
**a enfermeira está curando os cortes de seus braços. e pulsos. e pernas. e peito. ela lhe dá um olhar penetrante_amedrontado_ e lhe diz pra não fazer de novo e você concorda com a cabeça para fazê-la parar de falar. e enquanto isso tudo o que faz é imaginar onde pode escrever. onde pode escrever_. onde pode escrever._

**u.  
**quando você se comporta e senta quieto e finalmente pára de escrever eles às vezes o deixam ir para fora. você perambula a esmo e evita olhar para as árvores e grama porque a cor delas o lembra dos olhos verdes_brilhantes_ e isso o incomoda. ao invés disso você foca seu olhar no céu e você olha e olha e pensa consigo mesmo como seria voar.

**d.  
**você acha que talvez a mulher tenha finalmente percebido que suas embalagens de papel sumiram porque ela está gritando e gritando e _gritando_. você pode ouvir os curandeiros tentando acalmá-la e você pode ouvir coisas batendo contra a parede e pode ouvi-la gritando e os curandeiros dizerem a ela para ficar quieta e você jura que pode ouvir o estalo do crânio dela contra o chão_exatamentecomoolhosverdes_.

**j.  
**você acha que se lembra daquela noite quando está encolhido em sua cama, com medo de fazer algum som porque os curandeiros poderiam vir atrás de você da próxima vez, como quando você e olhos verdes tiveram uma briga.

**p.  
**você quer escrever de novo porque sabe a verdade sobre a mulher das embalagens e você quer contar ao homem chorão de cabelos castanhos o que realmente aconteceu naquela noite mas você não consegue se lembrar de como falar e sua fronha é muito pequena então você escreve de novo em seus lençóis e quando os curandeiros os tomam de você e lavam a água escorre vermelha.

**v.  
**um dia você está sentado lá fora em um banco e pode ouvir duas pessoas falando do outro lado dos arbustos. você olha de esguelha para o curandeiro mais próximo e vê que eles o ignoram e então se inclina e ouve '_malfoy matou potter, sabe_' e você inutilmente pensa se conheceu qualquer um desses dois.

**e.  
**os pesadelos agora ocorrem mais e mais vezes e às vezes você acha que não consegue _agüentar_ e fica acordado e olha o céu lá fora e tenta contar as estrelas mas isso não o mantém são.

**k.  
**_e as águas e os rios do egito correram vermelhos._

**q.  
**quando você fecha seus olhos e vê luz verde e isso o lembra de olhos verdes e então você se encolhe e fita a parede que não é verde e o fará se esquecer.

**w.  
**você escreve sobre olhos verdes no dia seguinte. você escreve sobre como ele encontrou a luz verde e como tudo é _verdeverdeverdeverde_. e quando eles jogam suas roupas para lavar a água escorre vermelha.

**f.  
**você senta em sua cama e olha para as cobertas que agora estão tingidas de rosa e você pensa que talvez esse malfoy fosse inocente?

**l.  
**você vê o homem de cabelos castanhos sentado em uma cadeira perto de uma porta. ele parece triste e está olhando para o quarto da moça das embalagens. você não gosta desse olhar em sua face então pega seu estoque de embalagens roubadas e dá a ele e quando ele sorri_paravocê_ você jura que pode ver olhos verdes sorrindo, também.

**r.  
**na manhã seguinte, você jura ouvir rumores de que malfoy está para ser executado pelo assassinato de potter apesar do fato de ele estar supostamente insano.

**x.  
**_malfoy matou potter_ percorre de novo de novo e de novo sua cabeça e você lembra coisas mas elas não fazem _sentido_ porque você vê um lobo e sente o gosto de chocolate e não conhece malfoy ou potter e então você escreve coisas e as escreve e as escreve e as escreve e quando suas lágrimas caem a água escorre.

_vermelha._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

(1)_ blibbering humdingers:_ É citado no capítulo treze do quinto livro, a 'Ordem da Fênix', mas o nome da criatura mágica não é traduzido e nem se explica o que é na edição brasileira.

* * *

**N.T.:** Oh, minha primeira tradução de fanfic!  
Não se preocupem, não vou me meter nesse mundo das traduções. Mas não resisti a pegar essa e começar a passar para o português.  
Espero que também tenham apreciado, ela é diferente de muitas fics que eu já li.  
Muito obrigada a Lili Psiquê por ter me passado o link dela e por ter me ajudado na adaptação!

**Editado:** gente, estou deixando o link para a fic original no meu profile. Assim evito comentários sobre erros da tradução, como o da Giovanna. Foi escrito assim, com palavras juntas, letras minúsculas, etc. Foi avisado no começo do texto sobre a escrita intencional. Prestem bastante atenção aos avisos dos cabeçalhos das fics, povo... evita muita dor de cabeça.


End file.
